


Light of Courage

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Family Affairs [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Omorashi, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: Spun off from Sisterly Love: Loli StyleYagami Taichi and his little sister Hikari are closer than most siblings. Much closer





	1. Hikari's Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings specific to first chapter: Borderline Toddlercon, pull-up wetting, no actual incest.
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, decided to spin this off from Sisterly Love: Loli Style when I realized that, as Taichi/Hikari is probably my all-time favorite sibling incest pairing and one of the first sibling pairings I fell in love with, I probably have more ideas for them than any other incest pairing I've written or have on my to write list.
> 
> These first two chapters were split from Taichi and Hikari 0 to bring them in line with the length of the other chappters I have so far, and this first chapter, along with the ending of chapter 2 were originally posted without the lemon that makes up the bulk of chapter 2 on omorashi.org under the title I've decided to use for the first chapter.

Light of Courage by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 1: Hikari's Accident

Little Yagami Hikari was laying in the middle of the living room floor  
in her family's small apartment, her tiny legs carelessly kicking at the  
air as she happily doodles with her crayons on some white construction  
paper. Her Papa was at work and her Mama was out shopping, and while her  
Onii-chan was supposed to be watching her, the first grade boy was  
probably playing video games in their room instead.

Suddenly, the child's happy expression turns to one of concentration as  
a pressure that's been building in the bottom of her belly for quite  
some time finally reaches a point she can't ignore and she quickly  
realizes the cause of her discomfort: her tiny tinkle tank needs to be  
emptied.

Jumping to her feet, Hikari clamps both of her tiny hands over the  
crotch of her yellow pants and starts toddling towards the bathroom, her  
pink-socked feet making padding sounds on the carpet as she chants,  
"Gotta Potty, gotta potty, gotta potty!"

With surprising coordination, she navigates around the various pieces of  
furniture in the apartment, most of which tower over the young girl, at  
one point taking advantage of her short stature to take a shortcut by  
running under the dining table. However, when she reaches the bathroom  
door, her goal practically within sight, something happens that makes  
her nearly freeze in horror: As she pulls a hand away from her crotch  
and reaches up to turn the knob, she finds the door locked.

Hikari is wearing a pull up capable of holding all but the most  
torrential of the tinkle tides her tiny tinkle tank can contain, but  
using her pull up is the last thing the young girl wants to do at this  
moment. For you see, Hikari has spent the last few months, practically  
an eternity to such a young girl trying to prove to her parents that  
she's ready to wear big girl panties, and her mama told her if she could  
go a week without wetting her pull-ups, she would let Hikari start  
wearing big girl panties, at least during the day. Hikari had come close  
a few times already, but she was closer than ever, today was the seventh  
day since she last made pee pee in her pull-up and she just needed to  
stay dry until bedtime and she would get to wear big girl panties to  
Kindergarten tomorrow! Mama was probably out buying Hikari her first  
pack of big girl panties right now, hoping to surprise the little girl  
when it came time to tuck the little girl in that night, but if Mama  
came home to find Hikari's pull-up all pugy with piddle, Hikari would  
have to start all over, or worse, Mama might take Hikari's big girl  
panties back to the store and decide Hikari has to wear pull-ups  
forever!

Not wanting such an outcome, and knowing there's only one person who  
could be in the bathroom, Hikari balls her raised hand into a tiny fist  
and beats on the door with all her might, yelling, "Onii-chan! Open Up!  
I gotta potty!" though her yells come out as high-pitched shrieks thanks  
to the piddle-induced panic brought on by her potty emergency, and being  
so young, her fist strikes the door rather feebly, failing to catch the  
attention of anyone on the other side of the door.

Suddenly, Hikari's puny piddle pot pulses powerfully, the little girl  
halting in her knocking to squeeze her crotch with both hands, applying  
as much pressure as she can through her pants and pull-up, bouncing in  
place as she fights to keep her piddle from pouring into her pull-up and  
ruining her chances at gettting to wear big girl panties, chanting "No  
come out, no come out, no come out!" but despite all her struggling,  
despite straining until her face is as red as her shirt and she's on the  
verge of tears, she's unable to prevent a trickle from escaping to  
dampen her pull-up, and even as she shakes her head furiously and  
switches to a panicked chant of "No no no! No no no! No no no!", she is  
unable to close the flood gates as the trickle becomes first a stream  
and then a torrent, the dam shattering completely as she falls to her  
knees and tears start streaming down her face, the crotch of her pants  
starting to bulge as her pull-up swells up from her accident.

The lock on the bathroom door clicks and Taichi steps out just in time  
to witness his little sister's pull-up overflow, her piddle continuing  
to pour forth to soak her pants and socks, darkening the garments in the  
process.

Once her stream has finally trickled to a halt, Hikari climbs to her  
feet, her humiliation giving way to anger as she yells, "Baka,  
Onii-chan!", her pouty face looking more adorable than intimidating.  
Raising her hands, both now balled into fists, tears still streaming  
down her face, she lets out a battle cry of "Baka, Baka, Baka!",  
punctuating each word with a hammer fist to her brother's chest. Taichi  
stands there taking it, hurt more by his sister's obvious distress and  
clearly being the one to blame than by her rather weak strikes, and when  
he finally recovers from the shock of seeing the little girl actually  
mad, all he can do is pull her into a hug, letting her bawl her eyes out  
against his chest. Eventually she calms down enough to mumble into his  
stomach, "Baka Onii-chan, now I won't get to wear big girl panties."

Not liking the feeling of having his sister upset with him, he pulls her  
face away from him and tilts her head up so he can look into her eyes,  
red and puffy from crying, "Since it's my fault you wet, I won't tell  
mama or papa and I'll help you hide the evidence."

Sniffling, she asks, "Really?"

"Yeah." replies the boy before leading Hikari into the bathroom. Helping  
his sister undress, he tosses her shirt, which avoided the leakage from  
her pull-up in the hamper before tossing her pants and socks in the  
sink, leaving her only in her pink pull-up, the sodden article of  
disposable underwear sagging with the weight of her piddle and her  
thighs glistening from where her torrential tinkle tide proved too great  
for the absorbent garment to contain.

Taichi rinses his sister's soiled clothes thoroughly in the sink until  
he can't smell any pee on them and then wrings them out best he can.

"Wait there while I toss these in the dryer." Instructs the boy as he  
leaves the bathroom with his sister's wet clothes in tow and crosses the  
hall to the closet containing the apartment's washer and dryer, and  
after putting the damp garments inside the dryer, he uses the open dryer  
door to climb up on top of the dryer with practiced ease to set the  
timer, and after kicking the door shut, presses the start button and  
jumps down. Glancing at the spot were Hikari wet herself, he notices  
only a small spill that wasn't soaked up by either her pull-up or  
clothing upon the hardwood flooring, and decides it'll be easy to clean.

Returning to the bathroom, Taichi pulls a few wipes from the tub their  
parents keep on the back of the toilet, and walking over to his mostly  
naked sister, he rips open the sides of her pull-up and lowers it to the  
floor before using the wipes to clean away the remnants of her accident.

That task done, the boy gathers the pull-up and wipes and stuffs them to  
the bottom of the bathroom's trashcan before heading over to the tub and  
starting to run water for a bath. He then guides Hikari over to the  
toilet, and helping her climb up on the seat, tells her, "See if you can  
go any more before getting in the bath."

Despite just how massive her accident was considering her tiny tinkle  
tank, Hikari actually manages to let out a respectible stream of  
additional pee before she announces, "I done." and jumping down.

Grabbing one last wipe, Taichi instructs Hikari, "You go ahead and  
jump in the tub while I clean the hall floor."

It only takes Taichi a few seconds to wipe away the evidence left at the  
scene of the crime, and when he returns to find Hikari standing next to  
the tub instead of sitting in it, He asks, "Why aren't you in the bath?"

Crossing her arms, the naked little girl replies, "I not allowed in the  
tub alone."

Scratching his head, the boy eventually replies, "Guess I have no choice  
but to take a bath with you." Before discarding his own clothes into the  
hamper before climbing into the tub and helping his sister climb in  
after him.


	2. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari is curious about the differences between boys and girls as she takes a bath with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Loli/shota, loss of virginity, incest.
> 
> AUthor's notes: And here's the rest of what was originally posted as the Taichi and Hikari 0 installment of SIsterly Love: Loli Style.

Light of Courage by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 2: Bathtime

As Taichi sits down in the warm water, Hikari sits down between his  
legs, her tiny tush pressing against his crotch. Realizing he forgot to  
grab a washcloth, Taichi decides to pour some of the body wash his  
parents use with Hikari, a special gentle formula designed with a baby's  
sensitive skin in mind, directly into his palms and starts to wash his  
little sister by rubbing his bare hands all over her naked body. As he  
does so, his immature boyhood starts to grow stiff from touching a naked  
girl in such an intimate, yet innocent fashion, but knowing nothing of  
sex, the boy ignores it as he makes sure to wash every nook and cranny  
Hikari has in common with himself.

But the girl isn't as keen to ignore the unintentional effect she's  
having on her big brother, eventually asking, "Is that Onii-chan's  
thingy poking my butt?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." replies Taichi, not thinking much of the  
situation, knowing that getting all stiff like it is at the moment is  
just something his thing does from time-to-time.

"Can I look at it? Papa never lets me get a good look at his when I take  
a bath with Papa." Asks the little girl, curious about how boys and  
girls are different from each other.

Not thinking that their father might have good reason to discourage  
Hikari's innocent curiosity, the boy answers, "Sure, go ahead.

"Yay!" cries the girl, standing up, giving her brother an up close view  
of her cute, little butt as water cascades off her tiny half moons  
before she turns around and drops to all fours, nearly coming nose to  
tip with her brother's boyhood, exclaiming, "It's a lot smaller and  
cuter than Papa's, at least from the glimpses I get of Papa's when Papa  
gives me a bath." Taichi blushes and takes her words as the compliment  
they are meant to be, as ignorant as his sister of the fact that calling  
a boy's thing small is usually an insult. Embarrassed at having a girl  
looking at his privates so closely, he fails to notice Hikari reaching a  
hand for his shaft, only snapping back to reality when she asks, "Can I  
touch it?"

"Uh, sure." replies Taichi mere seconds before his sister's tiny fingers  
wrap around him, the boy letting out a moan of pleasure as Hikari's  
touch sends a jolt of electricity up his spine.

Worried, Hikari asks, "Did that hurt, Onii-chan?"

"No," replies the boy with a pant, "In fact, it felt really good."

Encouraged by this declaration, Hikari starts running her hand up and  
down her brother's length before leaning down even further to rub her  
cheek against it, commenting, "Onii-chan's thingy is so warm and stiff."  
Blushing she asks, "Is it okay if I call Onii-chan's thingy Ototo-chan?"

Finding the idea of his little sister calling her big brother's thing  
'little brother' strikes Taichi as absolutely adorable, so he replies,  
"Sure, go ahead." as he runs his fingers through her short hair.

Hikari gives her brother a smile before doing something that honestly  
surprises her as much as it does him. Perhaps having a warm protrusion  
rubbing against her cheek reawakens a dormant suckling reflex, or some  
unknown instinct tells her it'll make her big brother feel good, but for  
one reason or another, Hikari suddenly opens her mouth and swallows her  
brother's boyhood all the way to his balls and starts sucking like a  
starving infant at her mother's teat. Though not sure why she started,  
the increased volume of her brother's moans and the way he starts to  
massage her scalp only encourage Hikari to continue giving her brother  
his first blowjob, not that either has any idea that that's what she's  
doing, and the little girl is soon bobbing her head enthusiastically  
upon her brother's boyhood.

Taichi can feel something building in his loins, and though he has no  
clue what is happening, he's disappointed all the same when Hikari  
suddenly pulls her mouth from his member, making him whine, "Why...Why  
did you stop?"

"Onii-chan," starts the little girl, "my kitty feels tingly, and it not  
the tingly I get when I gotta potty."

Scratching his head in thought, Taichi eventually comes to the  
conclusion, "Maybe your kitty is trying to tell you it wants to be  
played with like you've been playing with my thingy."

"That must be it!" Cries the little girl before turning around, all but  
thrusting her girlhood in her brother's face as she declares, "Please  
Onii-chan, play with my kitty!"

Today wasn't the first time Taichi has seen his sister naked, and he has  
seen his mother naked on the many occasions he bathed with her prior to  
becoming old enough to take baths by himself, but he's never seen a  
girl's privates so closely before, much less been given permission to  
actually touch a girl there, so the boy is both excited and nervous as  
he reaches his hands out and uses his thumbs to part Hikari's folds. As  
he does so, the scent of little girl sends his head spinning and it  
takes a force of will to focus enough to see the two tiny holes and the  
equally tiny nub that his sister's netherlips had been concealing.

Probing each in turn, the smaller hole, which he would much later learn  
to be the opening to her urethra, proves too small for any of his finger  
tips to enter, but the slightly larger hole proves receptive to being  
filled with his finger, Hikari crying out, "Feels good!" as she lets out  
a low moaning and shivers from her brother's touch, only to let out a  
loud gasp as his thumb grazes her tiny clit.

Hearing his sister's cry, it's Taichi's turn to ask, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Onii-chan," replies Hikari, trembling in pleasure, "It felt super  
good!"

Taichi is relieved that she's enjoying herself, but also worried that  
she'll collapse into the bathwater with how she's trembling when he  
remembers how much better it felt when she was sucking his thing as  
opposed to just touching it. Turning her around, Taichi lifts her up so  
he can throw her legs over his shoulders and buries his tongue in her  
folds as he maintains a firm grip around her waist. Enjoying her taste  
and the moans this draws from her throat, he doesn't even mind as Hikari  
wraps her legs around his neck just short of tight enough to strangle  
and fists her tiny hands in his hair.

"Onii-chan," cries Hikari in ecstasy, "Onii-chan, my tummy feels all  
tight." Neither knows what is happening, but the little girl is nearing  
her very first orgasm, and her brother is enjoying eating her out too  
much to stop, so it isn't long before she's crying out,  
"Oniiiiiii-chaaaaaaan!" as her entire body convulses with her very first  
climax.

Sensing that she needs a break, Taichi lowers Hikari into his lap,  
crosses his legs under her butt as she pants against his bare chest as  
he comments, "You seem to really enjoy that."

"Wow, Onii-chan!" is all she can say in reply for several minutes.

Realizing that his thingy is still stiff and that his sister's girlhood  
is practically rubbing against his boyhood, Taichi gets an idea,  
"Hikari, you know that hole in your kitty I stuck my finger in?"

"Yeah, Onii-chan?"

"Do you think my thingy would fit in there?"

Tilting her head, but getting what her brother is probably thinking, she  
replies, "I don't know, but I bet it would feel great for both of us."  
Without any hesitation, Hikari lifts her butt from her brother's lap,  
and lining up his tip with her opening, drops back down. As her weight  
forces her brother's member into her immature cunny, tearing through her  
hymen in the process, Hikari lets out a scream of pain and clutches  
Taichi's shoulders as tight as she can.

Worried that he's seriously injured his little sister, Taichi makes to  
pull her off of his cock, but she shakes her head, chanting "No pull  
out, no pull out, no pull out! Hurts more if pull out!" Leaving the boy  
to watch as his sister grits her teeth and shuts her eyes against tears  
as she tries to endure her shredded virginity.

After what seems like an eternity, Hikari relaxes against her brother's  
chest once more, the pain subsiding, but when she tries to pull off of  
him, her nerves light up once more, but this time in pleasure instead of  
pain. Instead of pulling off completely, she sinks back down, and befor  
Taichi realizes it, his sister has made a 180 from when she first  
impaled herself on his member, bouncing in his lap with abandon, and  
considering it feels even better than when she was sucking him, the boy  
couldn't be happier.

Grabbing her tiny half-moons, Taichi starts to help Hikari move up and  
down on his shaft as she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms  
around his neck as well as she can. Both siblings can feel the  
sensations they recall from when the other was using their mouth on  
their privates building once more, and this time, Taichi isn't cut off  
just shy of climax as he experiences his own first orgasm. Though too  
young by several years to produce sperm, that doesn't stop Taichi's  
member from twitching violently in Hikari's depths, bringing her to  
climax once more, and though she's too young by even more to have viable  
eggs, that doesn't stop her pussy from trying to milk him for all he's  
worth.

The two sit panting in the bathtub for some time before hearing the  
buzzer from the dryer and Taichi suggests, "We should probably get out  
before Mama and Papa get home."

"Sure thing, Onii-chan." replies Hikari, finally pulling herself off her  
brother's now wilted boyhood.

After drying himself and his sister, Taichi retrieves Hikari's now dry  
pants and socks from the dryer and tosses them in the hamper with the  
rest of their clothes before leading Hikari to their room to get  
dressed.

###

When their mother gets home, she finds her two children in their room  
already dressed for bed, the boy in blue pajamas and the girl in a Pink  
nightie just short enough to show off the fresh pull-up she's wearing,  
the siblings playing video games together, Hikari nestled in her  
brother's lap.

Smiling down at her children, their mother comments, "Aren't you two  
just precious." before asking, "Did Hikari have any accidents while I  
was out?"

"No, mama!" the two lie in unison, matching innocent smiles on their  
faces.

Trusting her children too much to see through their deception, she  
replies, "I'm going to go start on dinner."

###

When bedtime rolls around, Hikari proudly announces, "I still dry!" As  
her mother removes her pull-up to put the girl in one of the thicker  
diapers she wears to bed.

"So you are," replies her mother, "I guess that means you get to try on  
a pair of the big girl panties I bought you while I was out tomorrow  
morning."

"Really?" cries the girl, Beaming up at her mother, "Thank you, mama!"

Sitting her daughter down on the floor, the older woman gives her  
daughter a pat on her diapered butt as she tells the young child, "Now,  
run off to bed."

"Nightie-night, Mama!" cries the girl as she runs off to the bedroom she  
shares with her brother. Seeing Taichi sitting on the side of the bottom  
bunk, she runs up to her brother, who catches her and pulls her into a  
hug and on to his lap. Whispering in his ear, Hikari happily declares,  
"Thank you, Onii-chan. Mama says I can wear big girl panties tomorrow."

"Glad to hear it." replies Taichi, happy to see his little sister happy  
and glad there's no signs of her tantrum from earlier.

When he finally sits her back on the floor, instead of climbing the  
ladder to her own bunk, Hikari asks shyly, "Onii-chan, can I sleep with  
you tonight?"

"Sure," replies her brother before adding teasingly, "But I'm not  
covering for you if you wet my bed."

"Onii-chaaaan!" she mock whines at his teasing before he scoots against  
the wall and she accepts his invitation to crawl into bed next to him.


	3. Late Night Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi wakes Hikari in the middle of the night for some more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Loli/Shota, Incest, pee drinking.
> 
> Author's notes: And finally, here's some new content instead of just reposting on account of the split from another story. I had originally planned this scene for Taichi and Hikari 0 before I decided to give the Yagami Siblings their own story, but didn't include it because I felt that one shot was running long(I did split it into two chapters for this story after all). So yeah, not to the requested panty play yet, but that'll probably be in the next chapter I write for this.

Light of Courage by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 3: Late Night Loving

Later that night, Hikari is woken from a dream of showing off her big  
girl panties to the other girls in her Kindergarten Class and earning  
reverence bordering on worship from the little girls who still make pee  
pee in their pull-ups by a tingling in her kitty. As the little girl  
groggily returns to the waking world, only a sliver of moonlight to  
lluminate her surroundings, she quickly realizes she's not in her own  
bed, a knot of fear forming in her tummy before she remembers that she  
went to sleep in her Onii-chan's bed, and realizing the warm body  
pressed against her back must be her Onii-chan. As she relaxes into her  
brother's embrace, Hikari realizes that the tingling in her kitty isn't  
the tingling she gets when she needs to go potty, but the tingling she  
got that afternoon when she and her Onii-chan were playing with each  
other.

Realizing that her brother has one hand down the front of her sleeping  
diaper playing with her kitty while his other hand rubs one of the  
mosquito bites on her flat chest through the thin cotton of her night  
gown, she asks barely above a whisper, "What Onii-chan doing?"

Grinding his pajama-clad boyhood against her diapered derriere, Taichi  
replies, "I woke up and my thing was all stiff. I thought rubbing it  
against your butt would make it go soft, but I couldn't help playing  
with you. Sorry for waking you."

Snuggling back against her brother, Hikari replies, "It okay."

"Since your awake..." starts the boy hesitantly, "mind if I stick it  
inside you again?"

"Sure," replies the girl, "and next time, feel free to stick it in even  
if I asleep."

Grinning like a loon, not that his sister can see his face, Taichi makes  
quick work of pulling Hikari's sleeping diaper down to her ankles and  
removing his pajama pants and briefs before lifting her upper leg for  
better access and sliding inside the kindergartener's cozy cunny.

As her brother's member fills her, Hikari lets out a loud moan,  
prompting Taichi to lift the hand playing with her flat chest to cover  
her mouth as he hisses, "You need to be quiet! Do you want Mama and Papa  
to hear us?"

"No," replies Hikari apologetically when her brother removes his hand,  
"But your thingy makes my kitty feel so good, I can't help it."

Making a fist and extending his thumb, Taichi replies, "Then here, suck  
on my thumb." and when Hikari latches on to the offered digit, Taichi  
starts thrusting in and out of his sister's snug snatch, enjoying the  
way her pussy sucks on his cock as her mouth sucks on his thumb and her  
entire body wriggles in his embrace.

With their inexperience, it isn't long before Taichi's member is  
twitching in dry orgasm in Hikari's depths as her immature kitty  
futilely tries to milk seed from her brother's prick.

After catching her breath, Hikari wriggles in her brother's grasp to  
turn and face him, kicking her diaper to the floor in the process, her  
voice full of affection as she declares, "I love onii-chan." and  
planting a very unchild-like kiss on her brother's lips, the siblings  
wrapping their arms around each other as they lay there in afterglow.

Eventually, Hikari asks, "Can we do it again, Onii-chan?"

"Sure thing." replies the first grader.

"Can I be on top?" Asks the kindergartener.

"Sure." Answers the boy, rolling on to his back.

Moving to straddle her brother's waist, Hikari reaches a tiny hand down  
to wrap around Taichi's cock as her other hand lifts her nightie out of  
the way, her bald girlhood illuminated by the moonlight as it's exposed  
to her brother's appreciative gaze.

Lining his tip up with her opening, Hikari sinks on to her brother's  
shaft, clapping both of her hands over her mouth to muffle the moan of  
pleasure this forces from her throat. Once her little rump makes contact  
with his immature balls, Hikari leans forward, bringing her lips to rest  
on her brothers as she wraps her slender arms around his neck.  
Subconsciously, Taichi parts his lips and runs his tongue along the seam  
of Hikari's, silently asking entrance to his sister's mouth while also  
inviting her tiny tongue into his own.

As the siblings swap saliva, the older brother pushes his sister's  
nightie up so he can run his hands up and down her sides before  
eventually bringing them to rest on her diminutive half-moons.

Gripping his sister's butt firmly, but not too firmly, he lifts her part  
way off his little cock before pushing her back down on it. Before long,  
Hikari is bouncing on her big brother's boyhood as he thrusts his hips  
up into his sister's sweet, little snatch in time, the siblings  
swallowing each other's moans as their tongues continue to tango.

Suddenly, Hikari bolts upright, clamping both hands over her crotch,  
Taichi wincing in pain as her cozy, little cunny tightens like a vice  
around him.

Trying to ignore her cunny crushing his cock, Taichi asks, "Is something  
wrong, Hikari?"

"Gotta potty!" cries the girl, "Gotta potty right now! Don't think can  
make it to the potty!"

Not wanting his sister to wet his bed, and unable to think straight with  
her efforts to hold it in strangling the life out of his boyhood, Taichi  
says the first thing that comes to mind, "I'll drink it!"

"Yucky!" replies the girl, more than a bit grossed out by the  
suggestion.

"Would you rather wet the bed and risk mama taking your big girl panties  
away?"

"No, but" replies the girl.

"Then come sit on my face before it comes out!"

"Okay, Onii-chan..." answers the girl, still unsure of this plan, but  
pulling off of her brother's member, much to his relief and turning  
around before plopping down on his face, her girlhood fitting in his  
mouth while her, thankfully clean, butt hole lands on Taichi's nose.

Hikari's face scrunches up as she tries to empty her half-pint piddle  
pot to no avail before whining, "It won't come out! It feel like I gonna  
pop, but my pee pee won't come out!"

Reaching up to hold Hikari's hips, Taichi buries his tongue in the  
little girl's folds, the boy figuring that might help her relax enough  
to pee under such unusual circumstances. Struggling not to moan under  
her brother's ministrations, Hikari spots his still erect boyhood and  
leaning forward, takes it into her mouth, suckling like a starving  
newborn at her mother's teat, making her brother moan into her immature  
cunny. As the siblings sixty-nine, Hikari cups the boy's balls in one of  
her soft palms, adding to his pleasure, and it isn't long before the  
girl feels her brother's cock twitching in her mouth, followed by her  
own climax and her piddle pot pouring its contents down her brother's  
throat.

When Hikari has recovered enough to speak, she pulls off of her  
brother's member to exclaim, "Onii-chan's tongue felt really good in my  
kitty!"

Panting from his own climax, Taichi replies, "Your mouth felt pretty  
good around my thing as well."

Stifling a yawn, Hikari replies, "I sleepy now. Can I sleep with  
Onii-chan's thing in my kitty?"

Sure thing." replies the boy as his sister repositions herself to impale  
herself on his member, but instead of going for another round of her new  
favorite game, she simply snuggles against her brother's chest and  
mumbles, "nightie night." and is soon asleep on her brother's chest.

Giving his little sister a quick peck on the forehead, Taichi whispers,  
"Good night, Hikari." before pulling the covers over them and letting  
sleep claim him as well.


	4. A Brief Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi visits his sister when he returns to the Real World after MetalGreymon's Fight with Etemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Timeskip, ill girl, the usual.
> 
> Author's notes: Another repost, this time from my first Taichi and Hikari one shot. Don't have a chapter number set for this one yet as I honestly have no idea how many chapters I'll end up writing to bridge the time between the first movie and episode 21 of the television series. Hell, not sure if I'll even clarify the timing of the first three chapters beyond "around the time of movie 1".

Light of Courage by Imouto Kitten

Chapter ??: A Brief Reunion

Taichi Yagami wasn't sure what to expect as he stood outside his  
family's apartment, Koromon held tightly under one arm. The leader of  
the Chosen had been surprised to not only find himself back in the Real  
World after MetalGreymon's battle with Etemon, but that it was  
apparently the same day he and the other six had been whisked away to  
the Digital World despite having spent weeks, if not months on the other  
side of the dimensional divide.

Gathering his courage, Taichi finally knocks on the door, and when his  
little sister Hikari, still wearing the pajamas he remembers her wearing  
last time he saw her, Taichi unceremoniously drops his partner to the  
floor before he falls to his knees and wraps his little sister in a  
tight embrace.

Tears streaming down his face, Taichi says, "I've missed you so much,  
Hikari-chan!"

Confused, Hikari returns the hug as she replies, "But Onii-chan left for  
summer camp just this morning... Why is Onii-chan home so early anyway?  
And why is Koromon with you?"

Confused himself, Taichi replies, "You recognize Koromon? How is that  
possible?"

"I don't know, but I just do." Realizing they're still standing in the  
open doorway, Hikari asks, "We should probably go in."

As they enter the apartment, all three of their stomachs growl and  
Taichi decides to cook them something.

As Hikari sits next to her brother on the couch eating what he cooked  
for her, Koromon preoccupied with the plate of food placed before him on  
the floor, Taichi tells his sister of his adventures in the Digital  
World.

As he finishes his story, Hikari speaks up, "So, you've been gone for  
weeks, maybe months even though it's only been a day here?"

"Seems that way." replies Taichi.

Placing a hand to her brother's crotch and rubbing where she knows his  
penis is concealed by his shorts, Hikari asks, "Does that mean you've  
been without anyone to help you take care of Ototo-chan?" As he grows  
hard between her touch and hearing her affectionately calling his  
manhood 'little brother', Hikari grips his shaft and starts stroking him  
through his shorts.

Letting out a moan, Taichi replies, "Yeah, but..."

Dropping to the floor, Hikari kneels between her older brother's legs  
and says, "Ototo-chan must be backed up with lots of boy milk then." As  
she unzips Taichi's shorts, reaches into the fly of his briefs, and  
pulls out his erect member.

Trying to be the responsible older sibling for once, Taichi asks,  
"Aren't you a bit too sick to do that?"

Stroking his shaft, she replies, "I'm feeling much better now." Kissing  
his tip, she adds, "Besides, I want to make up for not helping Onii-chan  
take care of Ototo-chan before Onii-chan left for camp." and with that,  
she opens wide and takes the entirety of her brother's four-inch member  
into her mouth.

As Hikari does things with her tongue that no second-grader should know  
how to do, Taichi protests, "What about our parents and Koromon?"

Pulling back until only the head of her brother's cock is in her mouth,  
but not halting her blowjob, Hikari's words are slightly slurred as she  
says, "It'll be hours before Mama and Papa will get back from  
Obaa-chan's, and I think Koromon is too busy raiding the kitchen to pay  
attention to us." Before redoubling her efforts to get her 'ototo-chan'  
to squirt his 'boy milk' in her mouth.

Finally giving into his little sister's desire to relieve his sexual  
frustration and admitting to himself that intimacy like this is what he  
missed most about his sister, Taichi buries one gloved hand in Hikari's  
hair, gently massaging her scalp with his fingertips as he encourages  
her to bob her head up and down on his shaft.

Having not been able to scratch the itch since before he left for the  
Digital World, it isn't long before Taichi is shooting his load in his  
little sister's mouth. Even though her brother lets out more than she's  
use to, Hikari has no trouble swallowing it all and continues sucking to  
make sure she gets every last drop.

Once satisfied she's got it all, Hikari pulls away from Taichi's cock  
and declares, "Ototo-chan's boy milk feels really nice to my scratchy  
throat." as she licks her lips in case any dribbled there. Noticing that  
her brother's erection hasn't gone down in the least, she adds, "It  
looks like Ototo-chan needs me to play with him some more."

Unbuttoning her pajama top and pajama bottoms, Hikari lets them fall to  
the floor before laying on the couch in only her pale, pink panties, her  
little rump on the edge of the cushion as she grabs her toes and spreads  
her legs.

Turning the cuteness up to eleven, she comments, "Onii-chan, so much  
girl juice is spilling from my kitty that my undies are soaked through!"

Kneeling in front of his sister, Taichi asks, "Are you sure you're  
feeling up to this?"

"Please, Onii-chan..." pleads Hikari, "My kitty wants to suck on  
Ototo-chan as much as Ototo-chan wants to be sucked on!"

At these words, Taichi makes quick work of shedding his own clothes  
before reaching for Hikari's soaked panties. Pulling the sodden garment  
to her knees and grabbing her ankles, Taichi lifts her rear off the  
couch and plants a kiss on her immature girlhood, right smack between  
her puffy labia. He then buries his tongue deep in her passage, savoring  
the taste of her girl juice as she squirms beneath him.

Though moaning loudly from her brother's tongue wriggling inside her  
most intimate place, it isn't what Hikari really wants and she begs,  
"Please Onii-chan! Please stick Ototo-chan in my kitty!"

Lowering her rear to the couch and lining his tip up with her opening,  
Taichi asks, "Are you sure you've recovered from your cold enough for  
this?"

Trying to buck her hips and impale herself on her brother's member,  
Hikari replies, "YES! Hurry up and stick it in!"

Deciding he's teased her enough, Taichi thrusts balls deep into his  
little sister, Hikari's copious love juices letting him slide easily  
into her warm, tight passage, the girl letting out the most adorable  
squeal as she's filled with her brother's modest, but from her  
perspective, quite sizeable, prick. Tightening his grip on her ankles  
and holding the soles of her feet against his lower abdomen, Taichi  
starts pumping his member in and out of his sister's eager, little  
cunny.

In addition to the way her passage pulses around him in time to her  
heartbeat, Taichi enjoys the feeling of Hikari's tiny toes curling and  
uncurling, practically kneading his flesh where he's holding her feet  
against him. The sounds of her moans are like the song of an angelic  
choir to Taichi's ears, and glancing down at his little angel, he sees  
her panting, her eyes glazed over in pleasure, both physical and of the  
kind derived from knowing she's making her brother feel good.

As Taichi Increases his pace, his balls smacking audibly against her  
cute little rump with every thrust, Hikari starts voicing  
encouragements, "YES! Ototo-chan is making my kitty feel incredible!" as  
she starts rolling her tiny nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Feeling his balls tighten in preparation to inseminate his little  
sister's immature, infertile womb, Taichi releases Hikari's ankles and  
braces himself against the back of the couch as he exclaims,  
"Hikari-chan! I'm about to shoot my milk!"

Wrapping her now free legs around her brother's waist best she can, and  
panting heavily, Hikari replies, "Please, Onii-chan! Please give my  
kitty plenty of boy milk to drink! My kitty wants to suck out and lap up  
all of Ototo-chan's boy milk!"

With one last thrust, Taichi hilts himself in his sister as both  
siblings experience the strongest orgasm of their young lives. Whereas  
Taichi's earlier ejaculation was like opening a flood gate to prevent a  
reservoir from overflowing, this one is like the dam breaking as several  
weeks worth of pent up semen jet from his tip and straight through  
Hikari's young cervix, not only flooding her young womb, but quickly  
filling it beyond anything she's felt before and causing her belly to  
bulge visibly as if she was starting to show a pregnancy.

Retaining a death grip on the back of the couch to avoid collapsing on  
top of his sister and crushing her, Taichi exclaims, still balls deep in  
Hikari's passage, "That was incredible! I've never let out so much at  
one time before!"

Looking up at her brother with eyes full of love and admiration and  
rubbing the small bulge in her tummy, Hikari replies, "Yeah, my kitty  
sucked out so much boy milk that I look like I have Onii-chan's baby  
growing in my belly!"

The siblings aren't able to enjoy the moment for long as Koromon bounces  
into the room, yelling, "I saw a flying Digimon soar past the kitchen  
window!"

The hyperactive little monster seems unfazed by the siblings' lack of  
clothing as Taichi sits on the couch and turns on the television, Hikari  
sitting in his lap, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and his  
semi-flaccid member serving to plug her cum-filled belly at her  
insistance he not pull out. On every news channel he sees reports of  
unexplained disasters accompanied by footage of digimon wreaking havoc  
though going unnoticed by all witnesses.

Feeling Hikari tremble in fear at the news reports and tighten her grip  
around him, Taichi turns off the television and comfortingly rubs his  
sister's back. At that moment, a garbled distress call from Koushirou  
plays on the Yagami family PC and Taichi makes a decision.

"I have to return to the digital world and save my friends!" Declares  
Taichi.

Clinging to her brother for dear life, her limbs tightening around his  
torso as her cunny tightens around his member, Hikari cries, "Please,  
Onii-chan! Please don't go! I don't want you getting hurt!"

Tilting her head up to meet his eyes, Taichi replies, "I'm sorry, but I  
have to go." At the sight of tearful, puppy dog eyes, he adds, "I  
promise I'll come back, and when I do, I promise you can spend all night  
milking out all the boy milk that's bound to build up while I'm gone."

"Pro-pro-Promise?" She manages between sobs.

"Cross my heart and hope to die-" He replies.

"Don't say that!" she yells, cutting him off. "Onii-chan can't die!  
Onii-chan must come back!"

"And I will." He replies, happy to see her tears drying.

After some more coaxing, he manages to get Hikari to loosen her grip so  
he can lay her on the couch and pull out of her. Careful not to let his  
seed spill out of her, Taichi cleans his member of their combined fluids  
with the dry back of her panties before balling up the garment and using  
it to replug her young girlhood. He then helps her back into her pajamas  
before redressing himself.

Kneeling before his little sister, Taichi pulls Hikari into a hug and  
says, "I'm going to miss you!" before kissing her once on the forehead,  
once on each cheek, and finally planting a french kiss on her lips. As  
he pulls away, the kiss having lasted just long enough for both siblings  
to taste the remnants of their own juices, Taichi says, "Be good while  
I'm gone, and don't tell mom or dad that I visited."

"I will." replies Hikari returning the hug, "Please hurry back and  
please stay safe."

"I will." answers Taichi, "With any luck, I'll only be gone a few hours  
on this side of the dimensional divide."

With that, the leader of the chosen departs with his partner digimon in  
tow, unaware of the destiny that awaits the one he's leaving behind.


End file.
